In The Closet
by emisonxx
Summary: Two Part Story. Based on that infamous locker room scene- what if Alison explained herself to Emily that very day?


A/N: Part One of a Two Shot based on the locker room scene. Part 2 will be much longer and more in depth, I swear. I just wrote this down quickly before I work.

x-x-x

"Emily?"

The brunette barely throws a glance at the blonde wriggling in the passenger seat impatiently. Her cheeks are still burning with embarrassment- how could she have been so stupid as to think _the_ Alison DiLaurentis wanted to be physical with her, much less emotionally attached?

"If I'm kissing you, it's practice for the real thing," Ali had cruelly sneered just minutes ago in the locker room.

But Emily doesn't understand- Alison's voice is now gentle and soft, like that day in the library.

"Emily," Alison reiterates louder, pulling the brunette back to reality.

"What?" Emily asks through gritted teeth, her knuckles gripping the wheel tightly with regret. Out of the side of her eye, she can see Alison flinch and recoil slightly in her seat.

"I need you to help me rearrange something in my room when we get to my house."

"Can't Jason do it?" Emily asks, defeated.

"No!" Alison shoots back her answer a little too quickly, and Emily finally looks at her. "He's an asshole."

"You're an-"

Emily has to bite her tongue to stop her from whispering her true thoughts out under her breath.

"I'm a what?" Alison asks sharply, arms crossing and eyes defiant.

"You're an asshole."

The look of surprise on Alison's face after Emily barely breathes out her retort catches the brunette off guard. She actually looks _hurt_.

Alison opens her mouth to speak but stops when she sees Emily wince- did she really scare the brunette that much? She shakes her head and waits until they get to the house to speak.

When Emily pulls into her driveway she doesn't kill the engine and Alison sits there, refusing to get out until Emily does so.

It's an awkward silent battle between the two until Alison gives a deep sigh.

"Please," she says in a dry, frustrated tone. "Please come help me upstairs."

Emily merely looks at her, shakes her head, and kills the engine, signaling she'll follow Alison. The two make it up to her bedroom, and once they're inside Alison immediately locks her bedroom door, shuts her blinds, and turns the lights off.

"What are you-"

"Turn your phone off," she says blankly and she takes her own phone out to do the same. Before Emily has a chance to do anything else, Alison drags her to the walk in closet and shuts the door before she slides down it with her head in her hands.

"What's going on?" Emily asks worriedly, simply forgetting the harsh words spoken to her not even an hour ago.

"I need you to be honest with me," Alison says into her hands, her voice muffled.

"I'm always honest with you," the swimmer instantly responds, and it's true- she's never had a reason to lie to Alison.

When the blonde looks up, her eyes are filled with worry and pity and she grabs Emily's hands to pull her down in front of her.

"Do you…" Alison's voice trails off. She can't do this. She doesn't want to know the truth, doesn't want to face reality. It's never helped her before. "Do you have real feelings for me Emily?"

The tan skinned beauty pales, her mouth dropping into a frown as she tenses up.

"Please tell me the truth," Alison whispers, but Emily can't decipher her tone- it's not angry, and it's not sad- rather it's pained, as if she's stressed out.

It takes her a few seconds before she nods, hesitatingly.

"I think I do," Emily replies shaking, her voice trembling as she dares to speak.

"Oh god," Alison retracts her hands to bury her face in them again.

"But it doesn't matter," Emily quickly says, trying to save their friendship. "I can make them go away-"

"Don't," Alison interrupts her, shaking her head.

"I don't understand," Emily whispers sadly, wishing she did. She just wants to make Alison happy- that's all she wants to do.

"It's complicated," the blonde simply tells her with a heavy sigh.

"You just told me in the locker room-"

"Forget what I said," Alison says furious at herself for hurting the brunette. But it was that _damn_ text message that made her do it. "I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?" Emily asks innocently, genuinely confused.

Without thinking, Alison pulls Emily forward and their lips meet in a clumsy kiss as Emily gasps, surprised, and lets Alison take control. She slips her tongue into the brunette's mouth hungrily and kisses her hard.

When they pull apart, Emily's eyes are dark and Alison stares fondly at her for a moment before frowning.

"We have to talk."


End file.
